Loving a Hatefilled Heart
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: The cat has escaped the cage and Rin chases after him. From the start he thinks she is there to take him back, but then somthing dramatic happens for the best. Promises are made.
1. Chapter 1

We don't own Fruits Basket!

---

She lay silent in her bed she didn't even bother kicking of her long length boots. Her raven colored hair fell to the side when she tilted her head to stare up to the roof only to cover her brown orbs with her left arm. "... So Pathetic..." The mare spoke out now barely above a whisper.

The sounds of shouting rang out through the air of the Sohma estate. "Stop him!" "He's getting away!" "Akito will have our heads!" So many different voices called out as the cat leapt to the top of the gate. "Should have never turned you backs on me you fools!"

She sat up in her bed moving to her window she stayed at Kagura's home after her parents rejected her. The home was near the gate as she saw the cat her eyes lowering her head halfway as she shook her head. "... So they haven't broken you." She moved quickly climbing out the window running toward the cat.

Kyou dropped down from the gate and started to take off away from the gate. "You will never catch me fools!"

She moved to the area now where she had seen the children run in out of all the time somewhere where none of the faults could really reach. She carefully slipped threw the hole and onto the road. Kyou quickly ran towards the city, his eyes straight ahead, never looking back. He was planning to get into the town, thinking he might have a way to hide somewhere there.

"... Cat you need to slow down!" She spoke up finally as she caught up close to him. She was fast, but that was normal for the horse of the zodiac she was breathing hard now and it was starting to take its toll on her body from running so hard.

"Why should I?" He called back at her, though he didn't look back to see who it was. "You all just want me to go back to the cage!"

"You stupid foolish cat if you keep running you'll transform into a cat you want them to catch you then?" She started walking to him. "Your pathetic..."

His anger at all those that were trying to stop him exploded forth as he turned towards her and swung a right hook aimed directly at her jaw, pulling it just as he got within an inch of her flesh. "I won't go back there... no one will make me..."

She took a step back from him. "When did I say I was taking you to the cage you pathetic cat?" She had grown angry at him now that he had turned on her. "I was only trying to save you from being caught."

"Yea right, why should I believe you! You live in that God forsaken hellhole that they call an estate! I'm never going back there! I won't be punished for their crimes!"

"... You think I enjoy being there!" She clinched her fist. "I'm as much a prisoner there as you are..."

"You're free to come and go as you please! They don't want to lock you away in a concrete box to spend the rest of your life being beaten on a daily basis, underfed, if fed at all!"

She moved toward him grabbing him roughly by the arm. "... Trust me that's all I ask." She spoke barely above a whisper as she started to pull him away from the shouts of men.

Blinking slightly, his eyes went wide as she tugged him into the trees, hiding him from the several members of the family that were searching for him. She sat in front of him tossing her coat over his head so his bright color wouldn't attract them to where they stayed. "What are you doing..." he asked quietly as he felt the coat cover his head and his face pressed down towards the ground. He struggled slightly but stopped when he heard voices, "Where'd he go? He was running this way..." She pushed him a bit wanting him to move into the thicker part of the brush to hide while she quickly moved out into the open to distract them from where he stayed hidden.

Blinking a bit, he slowly moved further down into the brush, glancing back at her as she moved into the streets with the men that were tracking him. She pointed ahead of her. "That cat just made a break for it when I chased him into the brush. He headed toward the high school."

Kyou glanced out at her through the brush and tilted his head to the side a bit. "Rin's... is helping me..." The men nodded before taking off where she had pointed once she new they were out of sight she made her way back to him before collapsing on the ground wheezing hard as she held her chest.

Kyou blinked a bit and moved over closer to her, taking her coat and putting it back on her. "W-Why did you cover for me Rin? Why are you helping me escape, you know if they find out... you'll be in danger..."

She looked to the cat before resting her head down on the grass. "... I saw the last cat suffer... I don't want to see this one suffer either..."

He lightly ran his hand over her head. "Rin... where will you go now? We ca't go back there..."

"... I can't really go anywhere, but you can always live in the mountains... If I go up there it'll be to die..." She closed her eyes halfway. "... That might not be to bad of a way to go..."

He shook his head slowly and placed his hand on her head still. He tilted his head a bit and stayed kneeled beside her, "Are... you... ok?"

She nodded lightly giggling a little trying to lighten the mood. "... I'm use to this kind of pain..."

His head shook softly, "Why do you breath so harshly..?"

She struggled pushing herself up her eyes focused upon his. "Why aren't you running when you have the chance stupid cat!"

"Because you helped me and I'm not one to take advantage of that without returning the favor..." he mumbled, staying by her side.

She finally got to her feet. "... Follow me will head for the mountains..." She spoke barely above a whisper as she started to move making sure not to stay on any trials.

"You said if you go there... you're going there to die..." he whispered, looking down at her still. His head tilted a bit to one side, his hands still resting close to her head. "I won't let you do that..."

"... Kyou-kun I'm tired of going to the hospitals... I'm tired of nver being able to see Haru-kun because of Akito-sama... At least I can stay in the mountains for as long as I can go..." She smiled faintly. "... If I am to die I would like to be outside in the open instead of a room filled with beeping and wires... wouldn't you...?"

"I suppose that I would... but I am not going to just let you die after you helped me Rin..." His hand lightly brushed over her head, "Come on... you're going to a doctor at least one more time..."

"... Kyou-kun no more doctors I'm tired of it... I just want to rest in peace..." She started to walk away from him now pulling her head away.

Quickly he stood up and placed his hand on her shoulder, turning her quickly to face him. "Hey... Rin."

"... What is it cat...?" She looked down to him now she was still taller then most of the boys of the zodiac.

"Come on... just one more visit to the hospital..." His eyes followed her, glancing up at her.

"... So they will run more test... to say oh one more treatment and you'll be all better..."

"Maybe they'll be right, all you can do is try... just once more, I want to help you... since you helped me."

"... You can't come with me... I hope you know that Akito-sama will have men all over the place searching for you..."

"I've got to do something Rin..." he said softly as he grasped one of her hands in his own.

She looked away from him now as she looked away. "... I'll go to the doctors tomorrow so just go to the mountains..."

He shook his head a bit and sighed, "Fine, whatever... but I'm going with you when you do go..." Slowly he lets go of her and walks past her, "This way..." She nodded lightly as she moved behind the cat following him.

He kept his pace slow, not wanting to make her overexert herself. Their walk led them through wooded areas, far from any trails. "Good... all the marks are still on the trees..."

"What marks cat?" She spoke up now looking around the surrounding area.

His left hand lifted, brushing over one of the nearby trees to wipe away a small amount of vine that blocked an obvious mark in the tree. It looked like a claw mark, but was much larger; "I left these here... when I ran away the first time... that day that the monster was released for the first time..."

"... When Akito-sama wanted to see what you looked like?" She looked up to him now.

He nodded softly as he glanced at the trees. "I left claw marks in the trees as I ran away to the mountains..."

"So you could come back to the estate... To be with your mother before she gave up...?" She followed the cat still.

He nodded softly as he lowered his head. "And now... it'll help us find our way to the mountains without ever being seen..."

"And when you take me to see the doctors tomorrow..." She stepped beside him now.

He nodded once more, continuing to push aside the trees vines. She kept quiet now as she followed him. Soon they were walking up the mountain path. "How far until we stop Kyou-kun?" She was pushing herself now.

"It's not much further... but we can wait..." he said softly as he turned his head and looked back at her.

"If were close then I can keep going. Its best if we keep going."

"No one will find us... we're safe here, if you need to rest..." he said softly as he glances back at her slowly. She shook her head slowly as she stepped beside him now.


	2. Chapter 2

His eyes followed her movements, his head tilted a bit as he blinked at her shaking head. "What..?"

"I thought you were leading the way." She looked down to the cat curiously tilting her head down to him she was slightly taller then him.

"I know I'm supposed to be leading the way... but do you not need to rest," he asked, looking at her still, seeing that she was still tired, though she'd be stubborn and deny it.

"I don't need to rest now get going before it gets dark out."

Kyo rolled his eyes a bit and grabbed hold of her hand, "C'mon, it's this way..." She followed behind him pulling her hand free of his.Glancing back at her when she pulled her hand free of his, he merely shrugged and continued through the trees, trying to get as far away as he could, headed up the mountains.She follwed behind him trying to keep up with his pace one of her hands placed gently on her side. As they got close to the steeper part of the mountain path, his eyes looked back to her once more, head tilted to one side just a bit.

She used the boulders to help her up the mountain pathway now. His head slowly tilted, watching her trying to pull ahead of him, but seeing her struggle with it. "You're trying too hard... You really should rest."

"If we stop now they could find us." She looked to the cat before slowly falling to her knees.

"No... they're not even following us, they never came into the woods and you know that... now rest!"

She sat leaning back against the boulder she was using to keep her balance. "Finally... stubborn girl," he mumbled as he slowly climbed up near to her and sat down, leaning back against a rock as well. She closed her eyes her breathing was slow and shallow as she rested.

His head tilted back against a rock as he sat there, a soft sigh escaping him as he relaxed his body. "How long do you intend to stay in the woods hidden from them..." She spoke softly.

"We're going to the place where I often train... the woods here are merely temporary, there is a hut in the mountains, long since abandoned... we'll hide there."

She nodded lightly opening her eyes halfway. "How far are we from them now?"

"Considering they never followed us into the woods, and continued their search along the roads... I'd say that they're a good hours walk away by now..."

"So do you want to stop here for tonight and continue in the morning?"

"Do you need to rest for the night..? We're only about a half an hour of walking away from the hut now... If you rest for a few more minutes, do you think you could make the last of the walk?"

She looked to the cat nodding. "Yeah I can just a few more minutes and I'll get up."

Nodding softly, he glances towards the hill-like path they have to climb, slightly steep, but not dangerously so. She got to her feet after a few mintues looking to the cat to lead the way.

Slowly Kyo pushed himself to his feet as well, looking over at her before he turned and started to walk up the semi-steep path. She followed behind him now careful of her footing.

"You gonna be ok..." he asked back to her as they walked along together, his eyes staying ahead.

She nodded lightly. "Yes I think so just keep leading the way."

Nodding softly, he slowly continued to lead her, the path starting to grow less steep as they neared the top, a hut coming into view just over the peak.

She tried her best to quicken her pace wanting more then ever to get to the hut to rest. Kyo glanced over at her as he saw her pass her, his head tilting a bit. "We're almost there... no need to exhaust yourself now..."

"I just want to lay down Kyou so lets get moving." She moved on still. Nodding softly, he followed behind her, walking towards the hut.

Her pace started to slow now that she seen the hut. She slide the door open after a few tries she looked back to the cat now. Slowly he walked into the hut, pulling the door closed behind them. She moved to a corner of the room laying down her hands on herside.

"You alright..." he asked once more as he moved across the room and sat down beside her.

She opened her eyes slowly nodded. "... Yeah I'll be just fine..."

"Alright," he whispered as he slowly moved over towards the other wall, to a chair that was there. She rolled over on herside starting to rest quietly. Quietly he sits in the chair, watching her as she rests on the floor.

--Next Day--

She woke mid day she still felt groggy and warn down from walking up the pathway. Kyo's eyes were still closed, leaning back in the chair that he'd fallen asleep in while watching her during the night. He had spent much of the night wondering why she helped him, and that confused him. She got up from where she lay making her way to the jiggling it open she took a few steps into the warm breeze.Slowly Kyo's eyes opened, looking around a bit. She sat down in the doorway having trouble standing.

Kyo's form slowly shifted in the chair, standing up and looking out the door towards her, "Good morning..."

"... Its about noon now." She spoke softly not even bothering to look back to him.

"Really," he asked as he looked down at her, walking to the doorway.

She nodded lightly resting her head on the door fram. "... Its pretty out here compared to the city."

"I know..." he said softly as he looked down at her still, leaning against the door frame.

"I wouldn't mind dieing up here..." She smiled faintly.

"Well... that's not going to happen anytime too soon."

"What do you mean Kyou?" She looked out over the forest.

"You're not going to die up here... not anytime soon..." he said softly as he kneeled down beside her.

"I don't want to go back to the hospital I'm tired of it... Just like you are of that cage..."

"There is a difference..." he said as he looked at her, "You need that place to live... the cage is merely a place for me to die..."

"... The hospital is a place for me to die as well... Don't you see I'm not going to get better I just want to spend my life at peace before I die..."

"Going there lets you live longer though..."

"Why though when I don't want to..."

"You don't want to..?"

She shook her head. "No I don't want to... So will you let me live out my life up here..."

"I'd... rather you not talk like that..." he said softly as he looked out the door, "but... you're welcome to stay here as long as you want..."

She nodded lightly looking uo ti hm. "Thank you Kyou."

Nodding very slightly, he glanced out the door still and closed his eyes, leaning back against the door frame, sliding down into a full sitting position.

"What are we going to do about food?" She looked to him curiously.

"There is a stream nearby... and a garden in back... It's the master's garden... or... was. I tend it... when I'm here, to produce food..."

She nodded lightly looking to the sky. "What do you want to do now that your free Kyou."

"I... don't know yet. Guess I'll live here... and try to make a decent life out of it... Train more... the usual."

"I can watch you until I die I can even make meals from the vegetable patch."

You really should stop saying things like that... it's depressing," he said as he slowly stood and walked outside, starting to go around the house towards the garden.

She stood slowly following after him. "I'll stop saying it for you then."

Nodding softly, he slowly glanced back at her, "You really should stop saying it for yourself... That kind of attitude isn't gonna help you live any longer if you're just waiting to die..."

"Whats wrong with wanting to die Kyou?" She spoke softly tilting her head to the side her black hair blowing to the side.

"Why would anyone want to die..? I'm more of a fighter... I'd rather fight to the bitter end... Why do you think I haven't ended my own life... instead of going into the cage."

She looked down sadly. "... I've tried fighting Kyou, but I heard what the doctors said and I know Akito-sama will never let me near Haru."

Kyo blinked softly, glancing back at her. "What's Haru got to do with anything?"

"Nothing just forget it." She spoke coldly turning away from the cat heading back to the hut.

Blinking softly, Kyo turned and walked to the garden, checking on some of the vegetables that were still growing nicely in the small field.

She sat in the doorway watching a few birds fight over a peice of worm.

Kyo's form kneeled down by the garden, hands working in it to check the vegetables, finding that despite lack of attention, they had grown nicely, the weather having aided them well. "Well... looks like we won't have to do without... good."

She closed her eyes starting to hum softly waiting for his return. She was trying her best to keep from depressing him.

After a few minutes, Kyo returned with a handful of vegetables. "There's plenty more... but this should be enough for now, right?"

She opened her eyes nodding lightly. "Yeah do you want me to take them to the stream to wash them off?"

"You can come with me... I'll get some fish while we're there..."

She stood up nodding walking over to him takeing the vegetables from him. "Lead the way Kyou." Nodding once more, he gave her a faint smile and turned towards the stream that flowed through the trees near the hut. She knelt beside the stream placing the vegetables off to the side picking one at a time up cleaning them in the cool stream.

* * *

I know lots of Spelling errors ., but my comp, doesn't have word anymore if you have any suggestions to where I can get a new one or a place I can edit it or perhaps I faithful fan would like to edit it for us - so yeah this is the female writer if you want you can IM under kaginuspet its a yahoo sn. 


	3. death

A cough could be heard echoeing threw the small hut. She curled up halfway into a ball as she shook everytime she coughed. Kyo's eyes slowly openned, looking over at her from the mat that he'd laid upon. The sound of her coughing had awoken him, his vision clearing as he saw her curled up, coughing what seemed to be uncontrollably. "Rin..?" She covered her mouth trying to muffle the cough as best she could she couldn't talk her coughing was acting up to much now.

Slowly Kyo sat up, his eyes focusing on Rin a bit better. "You ok," he asked as he slowly stood, moving over towards her.

She struggled pushing herself onto her back so she could open her lungs more. She looked to the cat sadly now not wanting to see him at her weakest moment.

Kneeling beside her, he slowly curled his hands under her shoulders, lifting her into a half-seated position so that he could rub her back. She didn't fight against him as he helped her. Her coughs slowed and became shallow after about thirty minutes.

Time seemed to pass slowly when he held her up and tried to help her calm down, until she finally did, then he slowly helped her to lay back down. "We're even now..."

She nodded lightly placing her hands on her chest. "Thank you Kyou..." She tried her best to say it calmly without regreting it.

Slowly he returned to the mat that he'd made himself comfortable on, glancing over at her before he laid down and decided to stand back up. "Here... sleep on this... I'll sleep in the chair, you need to be somewhere softer..."

She shook her head as she looked back to him. "I need to lay somewhere flat so it can help me breath better."

Nodding softly, he slowly sat back down and laid down on his back, rolling onto his side and looking at the wall. She fell asleep rather quickly resting peacefully quite aways away from the cat.Slowly Kyo closed his eyes as he too slipped off to sleep, managing to rest peacefully one more now that the girl was sleeping.

She woke earlier the next morning heading out to the garden to pick some fruit for them to eat for breakfast.Slowly Kyo awoke, and glanced around, not seeing her in the room. "Rin..?" She sat in the garden shifting threw the patch of strawberries humming softly.Slowly he stood and walked towards the door, glancing out of it. She walked down the pathway holding a basket of fruit.

His eyes slowly shifted to fall on her, looking heavy since he'd only just awoke shortly before finding her. "How're you feeling this morning," he asked, his eyes glancing at her still, remembering the previous night.

"I feel fine Kyou." She spoke softly moving past him not really wanting to discuss anymore of it. "I got us some breakfast."

"I see that," he whispered softly before turning and following her into the house once more, glancing into the basket.

She saet the basket down on the table pulling up a chair as she reached into the basket pulling out a strawberry. "The strawberries are pretty ripe Kyou." Her head tilted to the side looking up to him.

"I see that," he whispered softly as he reached out and plucked one from the basket, holding it up to his lips. "Looks delicious..."

"I had a few before I came back. For a wild child you sure can tend a garden."

"Well... staying here alone when I'm training can get hard if there is no food... So the master taught me how to keep a decent garden of fruits and vegetables to keep my strength..."

"He's a pretty decent guy he protected me once the first time I became ill and my mother and father wanted nothing to do with me." She took another bite from the strawberry.Nodding softly, he ate from the strawberries, enjoying the taste of them as he watched her.

She looked out toward the window now her eyes closed halfway. "Maybe that's why I saved you..."

His head tilted a bit as he glanced at her, still eating the strawberries. "Why's that..?"

"Because of the kindness your master showed me..." She closed her eyes slowly before looking back to him.

Kyo nodded very slightly as he grabbed yet another strawberry. "So you thought you'd help me... to repay that kindness?"

"That and I didn't think you deserved to go in that cage."

He nodded very lightly as he held one last strawberry in his hand, looking down at it.

"Do you miss him Kyou your master?" She looked to him curiously as she finished off her last strawberry.

"I do, sometimes..." he said softly as he finished off the strawberry, then gently rubbed his beads.

"Do you want me to find him and ask him to see you." She watched him sadly.

"I know where to find him..." he said softly as he glanced down and away a bit, "but knowing him... He's probably on Akito's side..."

"I doubt it the man cares so much about you he's like your father." She spoke softly. "I remember seeing you and him at the dojo when I'd run from Kagura's house."

His head shifted a bit and he looked down at the beads on his wrist, "You have no idea how many times these have been taken off..."

"I remember once Akito pulled them off to see what you looked like as the monster."

"Yea... The master has pulled them off many times... at Akito's order..."

"I didn't run and neither did that girl right?"

"My own mother was afraid..." he said softly as he sighed and turned the beads around his wrist.

"She just couldn't see past it, she couldn't see you for what you really were I was glad when she killed herself at least you wern't seculded anymore."

His eyes lowered a bit and he nodded, "She never really loved me anyway... She just said it because she was scared of me... afraid that I would rip her apart..."

"People who are not like us fear us because of what we become."

"But none of you have to deal with what I have to go through," he said softly.

"No, but I wished I was the cat I wouldn't be sick and I would be able to be like a normal teen." She looked to him sadly.

"Why would anyone want to be the cat..?" He said, looking away and down a bit, "An outcast, someone that is accepted by noone, alone."

"Away from the God at least able to talk with the others with out causeing trouble."

"At least you got to be with Haru..."

"When he was fighting with me?"

"Either way you got to be with him without punishment."

Kyo shook his head softly, "Being the cat isn't any fun... trust me," he said softly as he looked down and leaned back against the wall.

"Either is being a sick horse." She looked down sadly. "... We don't have to worry about that anymore."

"We're free from Akito's control."

"Free... but yet still somewhat alone," he said softly. "It's just us now."

"Yeah, then you'll be alone when I die..." She spoke sadly keeping her head down.

"At least at the estate, you had friends... But now that you've helped me..." he said softly, looking down still.

"I had no one though I had Haru, but I was punished for it."

"More than I had," he whispered softly, lightly running his hands on the floor back and forth, "everyone that really paid me any attention just did it because they wanted to fight with me."

She rested her head on her hands as she looked down to the cat. "I never tried to fight you."

"Yea... but you never really spoke much with me either," he said as he looked up at her a bit, "which kinda confused me as to why you were trying to help me."

"That I can't really answer." She closed her eyes halfway. "I thought it was for your master, but I really don't know anymore..."

Slowly he laid back on the floor and stared up at the ceiling of the small hut, "Hmm." She stood up heading outside toward the stream. Kyo's head tilted, watching her as she walked out the door.

"I'm going to go find the perfect spot you can come with me if you want."

Blinking a bit, he slowly sat up and looked at her with a confused look. "The perfect spot for what," he asked, curious as to what she meant.

"Where I would like to be baried when I die." She smiled faintly. "I don't want to be barried anywhere near Akito."

"Oh..." he said softly and got up, walking to her. "I suppose... we can go look for something like that, though I don't think you'll need it anytime soon."

"I know, but if anything happens I just want you to know where I would like to be laid to rest."

He nodded softly as he walked over to her and out the door behind her. She walked beside the riverbank starying into the rushing water. Kyo's eyes glanced down at the water too, looking at her reflection in silence. She stopped near the river but took a few steps into the forest where the sun was shining down. "You could plant a little garden here."

"Yea..." he said softly as he walked along with her, keeping a slight bit of distance.

"This would be the best place to rest as well." She looked back to Kyou smiling. Nodding softly, he kneeled down beside the stream, dipping his hands into it.

She tilted her head to the side. "What are you doing Kyou?"

Slowly he lifted the water to his lips and drank it from his cupped hands. "Wild child." She spoke softly folding her arms watching him as she leaned back against a tree.

"It's the same thing you drink at the hut..." he said softly, looking back at her.

"I know, but I've always pictured you as a wild child always running into the mountians to train."

She hunched over starting to cough hard.Slowly he turned his head towards her, standing up with some water in his hands, taking it to her.

She sipped the water from his hands placing her hands gently to his. She sat back looking into his eyes. "You want me to stay don't you..."


	4. I'll care

Kyo's hands slowly slipped back from her after all the water drained from his hands. "It'll be boring here without someone else around..."

She nodded faintly. "Then will need to tidy up our home." She lowered her head slowly. "Kyou I want you to know though, if I do get sick no hospitals or care by any other beside yours."

"Fine..." he said as he glanced back at her, "No hospitals... but you better not refuse me when I try to help either... none of this shit about being ready to die."

"I know." She stood up looking down to the cat. "When shall we head into town?"

"As soon as you feel well enough to travel..." he said softly as he watched her.

"I feel fine..., but we have to be careful you'll stand out to much with your hair like that."

His eyes glanced back at her once more and he arched a brow, "What's wrong with my hair?"

"Its bright dumbass." She spoke coldly turning away heading toward their small cabin.

"So what if it's bright, it's not like we've gotta worry too much in town, they can't do anything to us there."

"You never know with Akito." She spoke sadly as she looked back to him.

Slowly he walked in and moved to the small chair within, taking a seat on it and looking over at her. His arms crossed over his chest as he looked away and whispered, "And what do you propose we do about my hair..."

"Will buy you a hat or something..." She moved her hair back behind her. "... Even if we don't see them they could always follow us here."

"A hat will be ok, as long as we're not talking about cutting or dying it then I don't have a problem with it," he mumbled a bit as he leaned back in the chair more and closed his eyes a bit.

"In the morning will go into town, but I don't know how will get big things up here."

"Shigure will help us... we'll go while the rat's in school..."

She sat up quickly glaring at him. "You know I don't like him!"

"What do you expect though!? We can't carry it, we have to have some help... he's the only one we can trust..."

Rin looked at him shaking his head. "... Fine."

"It's settled... I'll call him when we get to town in the morning..."

She nodded lightly closing her eyes. "... I'll buy you hat when were in town."

"Alright... until then though, you should get some rest and try to get better..." Slowly he stood up and walked to the bed, sitting on the edge of it.

She pulled the covers over her body falling into a light sleep. He sat there on the edge of the bed for several minutes, just watching her as she rested. In silent thought he remembered the look in her eyes when she was having the coughing fit, the pain. It was bothering him, he wished he never had to see her like that again.

* * *

She started to stir beneath her blanket her eyes focousing upon the open window. 'It feels so nice the sunlight... How come I never noticed it before.' 

Kyo's eyes slowly openned, squinting at the sunlight that poured through the open window. "We've gotta get some shades..."

"Black ones." She spoke softly sitting up rubbing her eyes slowly.

Nodding softly, he slowly sat up on the edge of the bed and brushed his hair back some, trying to fix the messyness of the bed head. "Are you ready to go Kyou?" She ran her small fingers through her silk black hair.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he said as he stood up and brushed his hair around a bit more to get it straightened out. She moved putting her blanket away in the corner then to the outside world. Slowly he followed her out, stretching his arms high over his head once he got outside.

"You'll have to lead the way Kyou." She spoke softly as she pulled her hair back behind her.

Nodding softly, he slowly stepped around her and began to walk down the hidden road path that lead into town, taking his time to make sure she doesn't fall behind. Rin kept at a good pace as she followed beside him almost slipping a few times from the loose gravel.

"Gotta be careful... the rain yesterday will make this path a little wet." He cautioned her in a quiet tone, his eyes not looking towards her.

"I guess I'll buy shoes this time... I won't need heels anymore."

"It might be a good id-" he cut himself short when he glanced over at her and watched the wind pick up around her, tossing her hair around lightly.

She glared down to him as she pulled her long strands back. "I'll need ponytails I want to keep my hair from getting messy." He nodded softly, though he wasn't really paying much attention to her words. He was kinda lost in the view at the moment.

She stopped looking to him. "Is something wrong now?"

"No..." he said softly as he forced himself to look away from her and down the road once more. "I just... thought I saw a deer or some other beautiful animal..."

She tilted her head to the side. "... We should keep going so we don't get caght."

"You worry too much... they'll never find us on this road. Besides.. if we get there too soon, I won't be able to call Shigure yet, we have to bide our time 'til school starts."

"Then will get you a hat and me a new pair of shoes."

He nodded softly as he slowly walked alongside her again, watching his steps now, to keep himself from watching her. She moved ahead of him when she saw a solid surface. "Finally!"

Chuckling softly, he walked down with her onto the concrete sidewalk at the edge of town, glancing around to make sure he didn't see Yuki anywhere. Rin looked back to him. "Hurry up or I'll leave you behind."

"I'm coming," he said as he took a couple of steps backwards towards her, checking the path behind them, before turning to walk alongside her into the town. She made her way down the hillside and into the community center. She stepped into a hat store that had other exceseries.

Slowly Kyo followed the girl in, looking around at the people and hats hanging here and there. "Choose one." She spoke sitting down in a chair resting.

Nodding softly, he walked over and grabbed a hat that he liked, showing it to her. She smiled kindly. "You want that one?" She took the hat gently from him looking to the price. "It might be ok if I spent my money they're use to me being gone."

His head shook slightly, "I don't want you to have to buy it... we'll buy things ogether..."

"How you can't access your account." She stood walking over to the clerk to buy the hat.

"What..?" His head tilted a bit as he looked at her and sighed, "Great... they locked it too..?"

"... They probably took your money out and got rid of it." She paid the man for the hat turning to him holding it out to him.

His face shifted to one of disgust and anger as he took the hat and pulled it on his head. "The bastards don't care if I live or die..."

"I do now lets get going I want to get some new shoes and throw these away I don't need them anymore."

Nodding softly, he slowly turned around and shoved his hands in his pockets, walking towards the door of the store, his eyes narrowed and focused on the ground.

"... Kyou if it helps any I'm living just for you, so your not lonly."

His head lifted a bit and glanced back at her, a slight smile curling up the corner of his mouth, "Thanks Rin... at least someone cares..."

* * *

Aww how sweet she's being rather kind to the ugly cat. Let us know how you like it! 


End file.
